Power Through a Gun
by novamoon
Summary: Meeting a stranger is weird, especially when he turns out to be your true love. A reader x Germany story. The first fan-fiction I ever wrote. Translations may not be 100% correct because... Google Translate. An M/AR story. M/AR is explained within the story.
1. Chapter 1

M/AR means that this story may have anime or manga relation I don't own any anime or manga or thier characters. Unless they are my OC which are in a manga I'm making other than that I own nothing but the story and my OC.

Main characters:

Rin: She is your best friend who will always be by your side when you need her to be you met her in pre-k.

(name): is what you will be called in the story. You enjoy drawing, writing, fighting, and walking. You are a high schooler (just like in almost every other story in the world.)

And now the story shall begin.

It was a late afternoon and it was raining you, had to rush to get home today already so now you where trying to run home with an umbrella in your hand not the smartest move on your part but it was working. So running as fast as you can you end up knocking a man on the ground you quickly help him up as you apologize to him since you feel really bad you ditch all the other important things (like going home.) to apologize more over dinner (you were very hungary because you had a muffin for breakfast, no lunch and it was seven at night.).

"Sir I'm so sorry I should be going home but I feel so bad for making you fall. This may seem somewhat strange but would you like to come eat out with me?" you ask. The man smiles and says "Sure I don't mind I haven't eaten yet either. By the way my name Ludwig.". (yes the Hetalia Ludwig, formally known as Germany.) "My name is (insert your name here) let's go!" you say happily.

When you reach the place you two hardly talk much less say anything more than when you apologize once more and then him saying it was fine. Then he just asks you "May I come to your house I vould like to see it?", you just being you where fine with this and said sure but that you would have to sneak him up the stairs into your room where they could talk the most freely. And Germany just being Germany was fine with that. (for some of us this will be taken as good news and for others bad. He doesn't try anything I repeat he doesn't try anything!) So you got him up the stairs and just had random conversations untill he asked me whether or not you wanted to go back to Germany with him. You say yes but only if you can bring Rin, he says it is fine. And you go off to tell Rin to get her bags ready, they where going to Germany!


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up and Germany is gone that means that he was probably exploring your house. Then you realize all the "what if " questions staring at you and you start to worry about what happened to him, you get dressed and were about to set off on your journey to find Germany when you hear his firm German voice say "Vhere do you think you are going off to (name)?""Germany thank goodness you are here I thought I had lost you so I was about to start looking for you." you say. You run up to him and hug him, while asking him where he went. He started laughing at me and asked "Have you forgotten already I had to go pick up Rin so that we don't miss our flight to Germany, remember?" "How could I have forgotten? By the way where is Rin?" you ask actually wondering if he picked up Rin. Germany knowing that you want to make sure he did tells her to look out her window. You run up to her with your suitcases or whatever you have decided to bring your stuff in and hug her too.

When we all got on the plane (we all sat together.) Germany began teaching us how to say simple phrases in German to make it easier on him. He did't want you to have to have him over your shoulders all day or whenever you wanted to talk with a commoner in Germany, he wanted you to know a little of everything so he taught you many common words, sentences, and phrases and a few insulting things to say. If you ever needed to say the insults that is he also taught you how to call out for help if someone was mugging you from the side of the road. You practiced these for three hours before you fell asleep while muttering something in German. You slept like a rock until Germany woke you up because the plane was landing.

Germany walked you to his house after you got off the plane. The place looked like one of those castles with moss on it but without the moss. When we got inside of the house (which was spotless.) three huge dogs came up to us sniffing, and barking at us to tell thier master that we were strangers. This continued until Germany said to the dogs [1] "Sitzen Sie stumme hunde sind gaste und gelton als so behandelt werden!" the dogs just stopped and sat down.

After that matter had been settled you heard a high somewhat annoying voice say GERMANY, GERMANY YOUR HOME GERMANY!" while another voice not as annoying but that can't seem to pronounce the letter l says " Welcome back home Mr. Germany." Germany introduced you to Italy and Japan. Before he told you and Rin to follow him.

He brought you and Rin into a big bedroom you two would be sharing. It only had one bed so you two would have to sleep together but the bed was big enough for the both of you to sleep in. After that Germany let you make yourselves comfortable.

Translations:

[1] sit you dumb dogs these are guests and shall be treated as so!


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days in Germany you started to be yourself again and soon you realized that could now fluently speak German and had nothing to do all day every day you asked Rin if she felt the same, and she did so they went out to find something to do together while the countries were out training all day. You went to the park and spent the rest of the day there when you got back home it was eight o'clock they were back home and you and Rin didn't want to in but you had to there was no other option. You unlocked the door, then it was pulled opened the rest of the way. Germany let out a sigh of relief when he saw you two.

You didn't want to face anyone anytime soon and you were happy when Germany left the room. He came back faster than the two of you could leave. You didn't like that he kept leaving and coming back but I guess that's just his thing. "(name). come here." Germany said this calmly but you knew on the inside he could have killed the best military in the world. (Exaggeration is good!) You followed him not knowing where he was taking you and not wanting be here or where ever he was taking looked at Rin hoping she helped give you some strength when Germany was hopefully talking to you and not doing anything else like hurting you (child abuse is never good. Even from a country.).

"(name)?" "Germany." "Vhere in the vorld vere you? Do you know how dangerous places can be if you don't know vhere you are or vhere you are going?" Germany asked you but in his yelling voice (Yay a real v it's not Germany's accent!). You sigh and look away but you say as calmly as you can "Germany we where just at the park, also [1] Ich weiß, wo ich bin, und ich weiß, wo ich war. Ich hasse dichso sehr will ich nie wieder sehen. Ich hasse dich wie die Pest." you said in reply and walked out of the room. When you got to your room Rin started to ask about what had happened. She never finished one question you hugged her and when she tried to pull you off you held on tighter.

After you finally let go she only asked one thing "What happened? By the way you are acting he might have beat you to a pulp." that was all. You couldn't even respond all you could do was pull out this tiny little smile. When someone came up and knocked on the door Rin  
told them to come in. To your luck it wasn't Germany (you weren't ready to face him yet.) it was Italy! He brought you some food (pasta of course!) and a bottle of water. "Veh~ (name) what's wrong? You are making me worry because now Germany is muttering to himself and nobody will tell me what's wrong! So what's happening?" "Hm good question Italy but the honest truth is that I can speak German in both good ways and bad, and it was put to the test." you say not very happily seeing as howyou wanted not to talk about it. "Veh~ Oh okay then I won't bother you about it." said Italy.

Finally after a couple of days you went to go see Germany. "Germany?" "Vhat is it now?" He asked (He thought you were Italy.) "I have something I want to say, but I want to know something. Why did you get so mad?" you asked hoping you didn't sound as scared as you felt. "I don't really know maybe it vas the thought that you and Rin vere my the vhat is it you vanted to say?" "Well," you say as you start sounding a little shaky "I can't really say it unless you want me to." "Stop being difficult tell me!" he said and that made you happy. "[2] Ich liebe dich" You say slowly but happily. "Really? Prove it." He says smiling andyou happily say you will prove it.

You leaned in and kissed him it was small and nice, it was your first kiss after all. He smiled back at you and said "[3]Ich auch, ich hasse dich so sehr, dass ich dich liebe." "Germany that was said in anger this was said in truth." you replied. "I know that's why I said it." He said back holding you closely.

translations:

[1]I know where I am, and I know where I was going. I hate you so much I never want to see you again. I hate your guts.

[2]I love you.

[3]Me too, I hate you so much that I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was quite silent. It was bothering you usually you and Rin where talking and Germany yelling at Italy. Still the silence was nice after all Italy told everyone you were dating and threw parties until early the next morning. He told all the other countries and other random people too. But the strangeness in the air was unbareable. You went out and about the house to find Germany you did this easily but when you walked in he was staring into distant space and you didn't want to bother him so you stood there until he noticed you "(name)," Germany asked "how long have you been standing there?" "Not a long time, so don't worry about it but it looks as though you have something on your mind. Is it something you can talk to me about?" you ask hopefully. "Vould you like to meet my brother?" he replies but this is also a question which finally gets answered when you say, "I would love to meet your brother Germany. His name is Prussia correct?" "Correct, I'll go let him know that ve'll be coming to vist him." and with that he walked off.

When you got to Prussia's house it looked like Germany's on the outside that is. When you got inside it was really messy paper and clothes were all over the place. You where looking around the house so you didn't notice that Prussia had walked right up to you and Germany. "Hey West and this must be miss (name)."(West is what Prussia calls Germany) he said this and you switched your attention from the house to him. "Yes that's my name and you must be the 'awesome' Prussia. It's very nice to finally meet you." you say and held out your hand for him to shake it. Apparently 'awesome' people don't shake hands because he pushed it back down and then ran his pointer finger from one of your chin to the bottom of it. "You are way to good for West." he said staring in to your (eye color) eyes. "[1]Danke? I'll let you two get to know each other because you may end up being related." Germany said this kissed you then walked out of the room. "Come on girl, lets go get to know each other." Prussia said this and you started to wonder about what would happen. Well you two talked, kind of it started out talking then he tried to make you drink beer. That was the end of the visit.

You took a shower then crawled into bed with Germany. You went to sleep later on and then you felt a sharp pain right in the center of your back. You got Germany he wasn't really awake but he was awake enough to see a red liquid running from every direction. When you woke up Germany, Italy, Japan and Rin where all running next to you. Wait what? You weren't moving how could they be running to keep up with you? You looked at your body blood everywhere, you where being pushed by a hospital worker. After a few hours the worker told Germany that you shouldn't walk for at least a month and a half to three months confined to the bed.

translations:

[1] thank you

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

That night they let you sleep alone they didn't want anyone's noise to  
prevent you from your already long recovering break. Rin walked in the  
next day. "(name). Who did this to you? I will cut out their organs when  
I meet them if you die." "Rin, first off that is extremely gross and  
second off don't kill someone if I die that's murder you know it's  
against the law. Also I have an hunch about who might have done this to  
me." you didn't really want to say who you thought did this but, Rin  
forced it out. "So your man's brother did this to you huh?" "Rin, it is  
just a hunch it's not been proven yet." you point this out hoping she  
wasn't going to kill anyone even if Prussia was ignorant and self  
absorbed (I think that is spelled that wrong.). "Fine, I'll hold the gun  
but once it has been proven I'll kill him." "Fine." you say as you are  
thinking about how long you have to stay in bed.  
A few months later...  
"(name)! Come on now that your up and going again I want to see what you  
can wear and what you can't because of the f-ing scar." Rin yelled  
from down the stairs, she wanted to make sure that you could still wear  
what you want apparently she had forgotten about killing Prussia and  
became a little more girly because from what she told you is that being  
around three huge guys can be a little intimidating. So you made your  
way down the stairs, the stairs you hadn't walked down in three months.  
Well you going slowly until you saw Germany's dogs then you ran down the  
stairs and hugged them just as they were jumping up to hug you.

After a few small conversations you were out of Germany's house and were in a kind of shop that would resemble a mall. You got a call after about two and a half hours of shopping but, since you had no caller ID you picked it up and asked "Hello, who is this?"

"(name), this is Germany, I need you to come home." "I'm on my way." So then you got Rin to leave the store and the mall and were on the way to a place you both could call home.

When you were in front of the house you saw cars everywhere. It was intimidating just walking up to the door then you opened it and countries were everywhere just to name a hand full well of course the axis and allies, Greece, Romano, Spain, and the jerk Prussia was there. [1] Mien gott what was happening?

"Germany?" you asked as you tapped his arm, "(name), they vanted to meet you and I can't rebel against all these countries it would be pointless to have a var over a visit." he said this but he was hardly looking at you. "Listen sir, if you are implying I tie you down to much I can, and will leave." that caught him off guard and he stared at you for a  
moment leaving him stunned. "(name), the isn't what I ment what I ment vas, I didn't want to risk anyone being hurt." "I see well then why are you hiding?" "There are days vhen I vish you had less questions." "Okay then, let's go and face everyone's judgement and then we can face what ever is standing in our way regardless of what the think."

Future...

Germany walks up to you and holds your hand telling you that everything will be  
fine.(the two of you had just gotten married and you had a late reaction.) A few months later after you gave birth to a baby boy and baby boy is just like you artsy and smart, the girl is kind of a crazy mixture of your looks and Germany's personality but at the same time she has a face like her fathers. They girl, whose name was Erin ends up living in America seeing as how you always told her stories about what it was like. The boy, whose name was Johann ended up moving to Spain and then you lost contact with him.

End.

translations:

[1] my gosh


	6. Extra chapter 1

Extra chapter 1: Spanish Boy

I walked out of my room mom was making pancakes, Erin was trying to  
help, so that ment that dad was still asleep. "Mom, Johann is up." Erin  
tugged on Mom's shirt. I hated it, I didn't like it when Dad hugged or  
kissed Mom, and I didn't like when Erin touched Mom. My Mom turned  
around and came and gave me a hug and wiping my dirty blond hair from my face, I know this shouldn't be happening but this is the one thing I  
like even if I am almost twenty. I look at my mother she looks like  
she's about to cry that means one of two things: one Dad made Mom feel  
bad again. Two Dad was going to get rid of me meaning leave the country.

Then the man I hated the most walked in the room. Mom released me from her grip. "Johann, your father, he wants to speak to you." she left the  
room and I felt lost surrounded by people that want to kill me. I guess  
it was option number two because before I knew it I was traveling to  
Spain, a country to the west of us. Crap he was sending me to Spain I  
don't speak Spanish, he wants me dead and gone. Now I'm wondering if it  
would just be better to take a bullet in head in front of everyone.  
Mother came to me and gave me the longest hug ever and gave me a kiss on the forehead and started mumbling in a language I know not. That man  
pried away my last moment of calm happiness after a couple of seconds.  
Sent me on the plane and then Mom said " Te amo,cuídese.  
[1] you'll understand what I say later, but keep it in mind.". The  
last thing I thought of when I looked at my father was [2]diesen  
Esel. So then off I went.

I got off the plane and  
then I walked around aimlessly for about three hours then I walked into  
this overly happy guy with light brown hair and bright green eyes and  
his friend with dark brown hair and dark eyes. "Usted habla, señor derecha española?[3]" said the first guy and the second guy was yelling "[4] Chi diavolo ti credi di essere in esecuzione in Spagna in  
quel modo?" and pulled out a hidden gun. then the guy with green eyes  
said "You speak English?" I nodded. "My name is Spain, and this guy over  
here is Romano. Do you speak anything other than English?" "The only  
other languages I can speak are German, and Russian. Oh yeah and my name is Johann." "German! Spain he's a spy from the potato eater, I say we  
kill him." "No Romano, he doesn't seem to have any weapons, but he looks  
in pain, I think we should watch over him for a while." So then I was  
taken in by them.  
"So, what made  
you come to Spain?" asked Romano "My father, Germany." "He's your  
father?!" I nod. "I hate your father." "Yeah? Me too, we hate each other  
so he sent me here." Romano smiled "I think we could be friends then."  
After a long while of explaining the life long grudge and every other  
detail of my life we all had a good friendship.

I went into many wars with them, and  
they were the only other people that could make me laugh and smile.  
Another war appeared us against England and Russia. We went up and  
fought our butts off. We lost the war but we were as strong as ever a  
little banged up but nothing to bad. I thought about talking to Mom and  
butt-face, but I couldn't and then Spain and Romano stopped letting me  
go outside, no clue why. When I finally get the chance because they're  
gone I call Mom. "Hello?" my Mom's voice sounded normal but made me so  
happy. "Mom, it's Johann. How is everyone doing he hasn't hurt you  
right?" "Johann! It's you I'm fine everything is great! How are you?  
Where are you?" Her voice's happiness jumped a thousand levels. "I'm  
fine, and I'm still in Spain, father isn't there is he?" "No, he is out  
training Italy and Japan." "Good." "You should come back and visit us  
sometime!" "Heh, I wish I could but promise me one thing." "I'll promise  
you anything." She said honestly "Okay, tell Dad I'm dead, and keep it a  
secret that I'm alive." "I will." I hang up and spent then a lot of  
time thinking about them, sometimes I still do but, I still can't bring  
myself to go there.  
translations: [1] I love you, take care of yourself [2]  
(pardon my french but,) that ass [3]you speak Spanish right sir? [4]Who  
in hell do you think you are running into Spain like that?


	7. Extra chapter 2

Extra Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Hello you already know what M/AR means so I don't have to explain that but in this chapter you are having a family reunion (Johann isn't there because he died but lucky for you this starts after tears are shed), Erin brought her boyfriend from America and the story is wrapped up a little more.  
You were in the kitchen making bread, Germany was making german food, Erin and her boyfriend were outside grilling. All was well. Well until your daughter's boyfriend came inside and called you fat, for the ninth time that day."Erin," you called,"want to walk around the park for a moment?" "Yes, I would like to do that." she happily replied. While you and your daughter walked around you finally brought it up and said "Erin, did you know that your boyfriend keeps calling me fat?" "No Mom, I didn't but, you do kinda look fat. What has Vati been letting you eat?" she just came out here and agreed to what her male had just said so, you went to the only person you could think of which was Germany.  
"Germany?" you asked, "Vhat is it love?" "Do you think I'm fat?" "I don't, you are having my third child, vhy?" "Erin and her male keep calling me fat." you say that last part quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "VHAT?" he yelled, almost instantly he left the room, you followed him. When you saw him grabbing his whip and gun from the bottom drawer, the drawer where he locked away his nazi items the ones he was forced to kill the Jews with you stopped him at the door. "Germany plea..." "No look (name) kill all the bluejays you want if you can hit them, but it's illegal to kill a mockingbird. (name), you are my mockingbird if they call you fat again I won't miss." with that he put his stuff away and went back to the kitchen you went to go talk to them, warn them really. When you came outside your daughter said "Mom, this is my boyfriend Leon." He looked like Johann so it was painful for you to look at him for a long time.  
When you guys were all eating Germany lost it he grabbed his whip and motioned you towards the bedroom. When you got there you stripped and got in the shower. When Germany came back into the room he ignored your body stripped and got in the shower as well.  
The next morning he said he had gone up to finish with Erin's punishment. When he got back he put away his bloody whip and kissed you for as long as he could hold his breath. Then he reached for you hand you flinched and told him you weren't in the mood he asked you if it was an order, when you didn't respond to his question he yelled it at you and you nodded. After a few moments of emptiness he started to cry and hug you while asking why he was a horrible parent and person and have thoughts aloud about not having another child. You forgive him and force him into each new day where you are continuously holding each other.


End file.
